


Misadventures of Food Fantasy OCs (One Shots)

by Animus_Melodiam, Macaroni_Knight



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Marshmallow - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Oc based, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pop Rocks, Team as Family, WARNING: Abuse (first chapter), cinnamon bun - Freeform, just for fun, konpeito - Freeform, neither of us know how to tag, nonbinary cinnamon bun, oc who is related to canon character, short occurrences of canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animus_Melodiam/pseuds/Animus_Melodiam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroni_Knight/pseuds/Macaroni_Knight
Summary: First Chapter: WARNING: Abusive Master AttendantOne shots,,, ocs,,, wack





	Misadventures of Food Fantasy OCs (One Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Abuse in first chapter

Pitter patters of small quick feet were barely noticeable pounding on the wooden floor as a small soul with white hair and tan skin carried plates of boiled lettuce across the room, back and forth, back and forth. A rather monotonous thing she had gotten used to when she wasn’t fighting. You tend to run out of workers fairly quickly after all, when you refuse to let them rest, since they all have to be doing something. 

The small white food soul slowed down for a moment, panting. Sure, food souls have much more stamina than normal humans do, but that didn’t stop her master attendant from yelling at her to keep working, the loyal customers paying no attention to what had become normal. A few other food souls who had begun refusing to work, worried about her, constantly saying “Marshmallow, you can stop whenever you want”. However, she had become used to overworking herself. She wasn’t meant for the restaurant, however, an kept stopping, only to get yelled at. Marshmallow knew her stamina was depleted, and she just wanted to rest, but if she wasn’t working, she was fighting.

You see, Marshmallow is a defense food soul, and her Master Attendant preferred using her and her ‘group’ as a team, seeing as it was a pretty good group, seeing as she was defense,Cinnamon Bun was support, Konpeito was strength and Hot Chocolate and Pop Rocks were both Magic. So she was constantly needed in battle as well. Never given time to rest, just as every other food soul her Master Attendant had a contract with. It was always a ‘pitter patter’ for her. A monotonous, yet vicious cycle Marshmallow had grown used to. Soon, she and a blond food soul she had long forgotten the name of switched out, despite them both being just as tired. He seemed to be giving himself a pep talk about how Jello would be proud of how hard he was working? Marshmallow paid no mind to it. 

Marshmallow arrived on the battlefield, large plush rabbit she was told resembled a ‘peeps’ in hand. She stood on the front lines with the space cheerleader, Konpeito. Her pom poms were just as spiky as ever, but for the first time, Marshmallow noticed the bags under her eyes, and looking back, Cinnamon Bun, Pop Rocks and even Hot Chocolate also seemed just as tired. For some reason, this angered her, but… food souls weren't supposed to be angry at their Master Attendants, right? Not that she could do anything except abide by their orders anyhow. A food soul could not fend for themselves. A food souls was but an obedient slave to their Master Attendant. Nothing more. 

Marshmallow didn’t continue that train of thought, a bit too depressing for her. The fight started, and her and Konpeito moved forward towards the fallen angel, forced to fight their fellow food souls. It wasn’t their fault they were that way. But their master attendant didn’t care. They only saw profit, and benefit from getting rid of them. Konpeito punched forward, stabbing the fallen angel with her pom poms, while Marshmallow shielded herself from getting hit, before hitting the fallen angel with her large pillow, causing minimal damage to it, while the fallen angel caused no damage to her.

That, however, could not be said for long. The fallen angel immediately hit her, depleting her health greatly. Marshmallow had the feeling this fallen angel was above the level they were supposed to be… but what could she do? Her master attendant called out for her and Hot Chocolate to use their soul link, to which Hot Chocolate complied, while Cinnamon Roll tried their best to heal her a little before she got hit again, and Konpeito hit the fallen angel again.

Marshmallow was just about to put up another shield, but her master attendant failed to stop the fallen angel’s ultimate, not that they cared much for her and her team’s safety. She was knocked out, and said, mostly to her team, her friends, heck, one of them could even be considered her family “Sorry… i couldn’t protect everyone.” as she collapsed onto the ground, and was unsummoned from the field. 

She was resummoned what she assumed was hours later, alone with the Master Attendant, who immediately said “You’re lucky everyone else is stronger than you. Do you know how embarrassing it would’ve been to lose?!” they shouted towards the end, Marshmallow flinching. “Tomorrow, as training, i’m going to put you on the field alone. If you dare to lose, you’re easily replaceable with any other defense soul, and i can just break out contract off.” they said coldly, before dismissing her to go work in the restaurant again, back to the old pitter patter of her feet against wood. It was strangely unsettling how her Master Attendant never came to yell at her when she just walked, and the Blonde she had seen the other day was less active as well. And Pop Rocks on cooking duty for some reason, despite being one of the least responsible food souls, cooked slower, or not at all. It was oddly quiet. 

The next day, just as promised, Marshmallow was the captain of a team with zero members. A fallen angel dressed in black with pink flames surrounding her stared her down, much larger than the petite food soul. Marshmallow would’ve shrunk back, if it weren’t for her Master Attendant yelling at her from the sidelines. She tried, and failed to create shields and attack with her pillow, but it was just a stall. A waste of time. She, as she may have known all along, lost.

Her master attendant broke off the contract as soon as they could, leaving her to suffer alone, taking her away from her friends, without even telling them. She cried out in frustration, and meekly crawled to the woods, deciding just to let the fallen angels take her out until the next time she was summoned. She began to cry softly, waiting, knowing she’d die in the most literal way a food soul could attempt. Well, perhaps being an empty shell was closer, but she didn’t mind that fact as she began to speak out loud to the woods, her last confidant whom she hadn’t been forced to abandon.

“What did i do wrong?” she asked out loud, “I did what I was told, no matter how tired I was. I would’ve protected my Master Attendant with my life” she cried loudly, attracting several fallen angels, and she didn’t fight back this time. She was tired. As her HP depleted to zero, she quietly said “i'm sleepy, hey, will one of you tell Hot Chocolate not to wake me?” she fell, and was unsummoned, but didn’t have a Master Attendant to summon her, so she slept in eternal darkness, until she felt a warm light envelop her. The familiar feeling of being summoned. In front of her, she saw a new master attendant, behind them, Konpeito cheering, Cinnamon Bun sighing in relief, Pop Rocks literally crackling with excitement, and Hot Chocolate close to tears. Her friends. She had missed them. And she smiled at her new start, as she had decided in her many years of darkness, to put the past behind her, though it would continue to affect her in the future, she made a cute pose, grinning “I’ll protect you with my life, Master Attendant!” and a new contract formed. Maybe the endless cycle was finally over.


End file.
